Trial Tactics
by McRose
Summary: A short piece that fixes what happened on the ferry. Originally written for the HBX challenge. Slightly expanded for this site. Author: Janlaw half of the McRose writing team


TRIAL TACTICS – March 2006 HBX Challenge

By: Janlaw (1/2 of McRose – the writing team of highplainswoman and janlaw) (this website only allows one pen name per IP address)

For Elaine. We wrote and acted our little plays and stories from when we were six. I let it go for a time, in favor of law briefs (although they may sometimes read like fiction). I was so proud when your college play was produced and you were accepted at the Iowa Writer's Workshop. Do dreams come true in Heaven? I promise I won't forget you. "Best friends" don't.

Disclaimer. All the usual legalese.

Addendum to disclaimer: Mine. MINE. Possession is 9/10 of the law. I know the law. "I'm a lawyer." Sigh…I'll give'em back. (When I'm done).

I shamelessly admit to borrowing lines from other episodes. The gorilla and his chimps don't deserve them. If they insist, I'll trade'em some bananas.

Words in _italics_ are Mac's and Harm's thoughts.

Ferry

Sydney Harbor

15 February 2000

Pre-Trial Negotiations.

She whirled from him, grasping the railing as a lifeline, totally mortified, willing herself not to cry. From deep within her soul – or at least the pit of her stomach – she had summoned the courage to tell him how she felt, what she wanted. Hadn't she?

Trying to get herself under control, his words reverberated: "not yet"…."not yet." Her tumbling thoughts sharpened and focused; her lawyer's keen mind steadying. She'd risked too much to give up: "_Not yet" isn't "never." At best, " not yet" has an end-time; at worst, it's indefinite. _

Desperately trying to focus, to not let this chance slip away, Harm moved towards her, gently touching her back. "Mac, please…give me a minute. This is too important for me to screw it up anymore. Mac, this time …you're not the only one crying here."

And since he knew, deep down, that she was "it" for him; that this was the only woman he would ever truly love, Harm reached deep within himself, resolving to see this through.

Coaxing her to turn back to him, his voice was a whisper, low but clear. "Look at me." Harm's eyes, filled with tortured emotions, met hers, slid away, then re-focused. "When you look at me that way …what do you see?"

"I see …a desirable man." Swallowing hard, "A man I desire."

"And I see…a man who's so afraid to lose control."

"Harm, _why_ are you so afraid?"

"In my world, you lose control, you die."

Mac clamped her lips against her first thought: _I'm not your Tomcat!_ "How long is 'not yet'?"

Harm's response came slowly, in a shaking voice. "I don't know. Maybe …you're the one with the internal clock."

Opening Argument.

_I'm a Marine; I'm a trial lawyer. I'm a litigator. I convince juries…I can do this. _She reminded herself again: _"not yet" doesn't mean "never." _ Standing against the rail with her back to the setting sun, her hair blowing in the breeze, her voice gathered strength. This would be the oral argument of her life… for her future…for their future.

"In the skies, in the heavens, in a dog fight, facing MIGs – yes. I understand that. I accept that risk. But Harm, here on earth, here with me, losing control can mean you're alive. And even better …we both are."

Direct Examination.

"What do you truly want?"

Cross-Examination.

His breath caught as her words penetrated. He was so afraid. And truly, he wasn't sure what she was asking for or offering_. Did she want a brief fling while they were so far from home? Or did she want what he wanted – everything. Forever. For eternity._

"For how long, Mac? Because one night, or a few, isn't enough."

Re-direct and Closing.

Huge dark eyes met his unflinchingly. "Would forever and a day be long enough?"

Verdict.

"Would eternity be okay?"

Trembling fingers traced features. Lips touched softly.

With the tenderness he'd longed to express for so long he could hardly remember when he hadn't loved her, "I love you, Mac."

The joy was heard in her response, "With all my heart."

Post-Trial Review.

(A short time later. Let your imagination fill in the gap. LOL, you can do it – but get your minds out of the gutter – they're still on the ferry)

"Harm, what are we going to tell the admiral?"

He chuckled, savoring the feeling of peace and contentment, of finally being whole. His long arms circled her, drawing her even closer to him. "You're the one with the dispassionate plan."

Mac giggled softly. "Uh uh…all my plans are passionate."

"Well, tell him you're bringing home one of those Australian thingies with the pouch and need excess baggage authorized. He'll get the idea."

"HarRRm! Are you crazy? He'll think I'm pregnant!"

"That would work too. Do you want to move up the timetable for our deal?"

"Not yet. We haven't even …."

Their laughter carried on the wind. _What a different meaning two small words could have._

Fin.


End file.
